Someday at Christmas
Someday at Christmas is a Christmas album by Stevie Wonder, released on November 27, 1967 under Motown Records. It was his eighth studio album release. The album re-released in 1978 with different cover art and different catalog number (Original 1967 catalog: T-281, 1978 reissue: T7-362 R1). Someday at Christmas was re-released as part of Universal Music's Christmas Edition of their successful 20th Century Masters series in 2003 with additional tracks. The title song was previously released as a single in 1966 and reached #24 on the Billboard Christmas singles chart that year. class=album|id=someday-at-christmas-r22200|pure_url=yes}} link }} Track listing Side One #"Someday at Christmas" (Ron Miller, Bryan Wells) – 2:49 #"Silver Bells" (Jay Livingston, Ray Evans) – 2:22 #"Ave Maria" (Franz Schubert) – 3:56 #"The Little Drummer Boy" (Katherine K. Davis, Henry Onorati, Harry Simeone) – 3:05 #"One Little Christmas Tree" (Ron Miller, Bryan Wells) – 2:41 #"The Day That Love Began" (Ron Miller, Deborah Wells) – 3:33 Side Two #"The Christmas Song" (Mel Tormé, Robert Wells) – 3:06 #"Bedtime for Toys" (Ron Miller, Orlando Murden) – 3:28 #"Christmastime" (Sol Selegna) – 2:32 #"Twinkle Twinkle Little Me" (Ron Miller, William O'Malley) – 3:13 #"A Warm Little Home on a Hill" (Ron Miller, Bryan Wells) – 3:26 #"What Christmas Means to Me" (Anna Gaye, Allen Story, George Gordy) – 2:27 2003 20th Century Masters bonus tracks (Both first appeared on the various artists CD collection, Christmas in the City). #"The Miracles of Christmas" (Ron Miller, Aurora Miller) - 2:24 (B-side from the single "Someday at Christmas") #"Everyone's a Kid at Christmas" (Ron Miller, Aurora Miller) - 2:46 (Recorded for the album, but not issued at the time) Personnel * Stevie Wonder - vocals, harmonica, keyboards, drums * The Funk Brothers - instrumentation * The Andantes - backing vocals * The Originals - backing vocals Covers The title track was covered by The Jackson 5 for The Jackson 5 Christmas Album (1970), The Temptations for The Temptations Christmas Card (1970), Diana Ross for her A Very Special Season album (1994), Mary J. Blige (2000), Jack Johnson for the album This Warm December (2008), Pearl Jam for their 2004 holiday single and Justin Bieber covered the song at the White House. The band Remy Zero also covered the song which is featured on their 2001 EP release A Searchers EP. Diana Ross performed the song live for the (2012) Christmas in Washington annual Christmas television special, performing for United States President Barack Obama. Leann Rimes performed the song during the 2014 CMA Country Christmas Special. In the Philippines in 2015, it was covered by the teen loveteam, KathNiel (Kathryn Bernardo and Daniel Padilla) for OneMusicPh Exclusive on YouTube. In late 2015, Wonder performed the song with Andra Day for an Apple TV commercial. In 2016, Jackie Evancho covered the song on her Christmas album as the title track. Hanson covered the song on their 2017 album Finally It's Christmas. References Reissued in 2001 as Merry Christmas by Spectrum Music as part of the Merry Christmas collection. *Allmusic http://www.allmusic.com/album/someday-at-christmas-main-entry-r22200 Category:Stevie Wonder albums Category:1967 Christmas albums Category:Christmas albums by American artists Category:Tamla Records albums Category:Albums produced by Henry Cosby Category:Rhythm and blues Christmas albums Category:Albums recorded at Hitsville U.S.A. Category:American Christmas songs Category:1967 albums